


Themselves in Each Other

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Dancing, Fluff, Harry loves the beatles, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, and draco loves harry, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry loves the Beatles. Draco loves Harry, but this is not how he planned on coming out.Songfic for "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" by The Beatles
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Themselves in Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the Beatles and I heard this song and it reminded me so much of Drarry that I had to write something for it! Enjoy!

_ Here I stand,  _

_ Head in hand _

_ Turn my face to the wall _

“Harry! What are you doing?” Draco yelped as his (secret) boyfriend pulled him off his feet and into the middle of the eighth year common room.

“Dancing with my boyfriend. Is that not allowed?” Harry huffed, pulling Draco in close and swaying with the rhythm of the song. “C’mon, love. It’s the Beatles!”

“Fine.” Draco sighed. “I swear to God, coming out with a Beatles song.” Harry smiled, having always had a soft spot for the band. And Draco, well he had a soft spot for Harry.

_ Everywhere people stare _

_ Each and every day _

_ I can hear them laugh at me _

The boys could feel the eyes on him, they could hear Seamus and Dean’s cries of joy, hear Ron’s agitated voice muttering “Ferret. I should’ve known all along”, they could practically even hear Hermione’s smirk. 

_ Love will find a way _

_ Gather round, all you clowns _

_ Let me hear you say _

_ Hey, you’ve got to hide your love away _

They stood there, turning slowly on the spot, for once not caring who saw. Not caring that the whole castle would know by the next morning, not caring about anything but each other, two lost boys, revolving in a small circle on the carpet, finally finding themselves in each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ


End file.
